Chimeriad
The Chimeriad ("Fauve" in the Japanese version) are major antagonists that appeared in "Tales of Xillia". They serve as allies to Gaius. The members consist of Jiao, Presa, Agria, and Wingul. Members Jiao Jiao was originally a wanted criminal who was sheltered by Elize's parents. After her parents died and that she ended up kidnapped in a lab, Jiao felt indebted to protect her with his life. In Hamil, he often had her locked up in a shed just to keep her from being mistreated by the villagers. When he discovered that Elize went missing, Jiao tracked down Jude and the group in the wildwood and used his beasts to help fight them. Later, after Elize, Teepo, and Alvin were saved, Jiao met them again at the site of the abandoned laboratory in the gorge. He told everyone that Elize was from the lab when she was little, that a booster that was inside Teepo, and that Isla was the one that desprately kidnapped her there. In Fezebel Marsh, he, Presa, and Wingul were fought together against the group and defeated. At the beginning of Gilland's invasion, he confessed that he was the one that killed Elize's parents. After overexterting his power to kill a group of Elympion soliders, Jiao was later killed by one the Elympion army ships. Presa Presa was abandoned by her parents when they were discovered by the government. She was a spy for Auj Oule and originally fell in love with Alvin. In the game, she was seen trying to seize Milla until a rock octopus swooped in and made her fall in the water. Later, she and Wingul encountered and fought Milla and the others after being chased by guards. She, Wingul, and Jiao do it again in Fezebel Marsh, until the invasion from the Elympion Army happened. Presa, Agria, Wingul, and Gaius decided to take out Gilland with Jude and his friend's help. After the battle, she escaped along with everyone else. At a cliff, she and Agria fought Jude and the others once more. In the end, after Alvin betrayed her, Presa and Agria fell off the cliff and died. Agria Agria was originally a Rushugul noble named Nadia Travis, but her title was stripped by her stepmother. After killing a bunch of nobles, she was recruited by Presa. In the game, she is a sadistic, trash-talking girl that broke into the research lab to find the Lance of Kresnik. After fighting Jude and the group in Fennmont, she tells them that the way to the Lance was sealed and fled afterwards. During the first night of Gilland's invasion, she was repeatedly stomping on Jude's face and later, a guard. Presa told her it was worthless and that Agria didn't enjoy it due to them being out cold. She and everyone else decided to work together to take out Gilland. Later, at some point after the invasion, Agria and Presa fought Jude and the others once more. In the end, she and Presa fell off the cliff and died. Wingul Wingul was originally the leader of the tribe that rebelled against Gaius' plan, but later joined him. In the game, he and Presa fought Jude and the group after being chased by guards. Wingul fights by using his booster, making his hair white and causing him to speak a different language, "Long Dau". Later in Fezebel Marsh, he, Jiao, and Presa fought them again until the Invasion of the Elympion Army led by Gilland. He and everyone else decided to work together to take out Gilland. At some point after the invasion, he fought Jude and the others once more in the Temporal Crossroads to prevent the group from interfering Gaius's plans. In the end, he died from overexerting his booster. Category:Organizations Category:On & Off Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil